A normal christmas?
by Reapersreturn
Summary: A spin off to my main story, Team Rwby will be spending their first christmas together, they will grow closer to each other and their friends, I recommend you have read my first story before reading this to avoid confusion.
1. Chapter 1

Winter in vale was cold and white normally its mostly covered in snow, the students of the legendary academy beacon were getting ready to celebrate the holidays some returned some but most stayed to celebrate with their new or old teams.

One such team was team RWBY, they were spending thier first Christmas from beacon.

"Ruby come on" yelled Weiss as she was walking through the halls, "I don't see you carrying any thing" said ruby dragging a large netted christmas tree behind her.  
"Thats because I don't have your aura" she replied.  
"Its meant to protect me, not lug christmas trees" she snapped.

30 minutes earlier.

"Thats a big enough tree" said Weiss.  
"Weiss its 7ft tall i don't think we can carry anything any bigger back.

"Lets get it down then" said Weiss.  
"Ive got it" said ruby as her aura activated, she took out crescent rose and fired. She swung into the tree and in one hit brought it down onto a pre-set net.

"Well thats was a thing" said Weiss wrapping the net round the tree and tying it in place.

"Its not far come on" Weiss said unlocking the door and walking in.  
"Where's Ruby" came Blake's voice.  
"Here" said Ruby pulling the tree through the door.  
"Weiss I said no using my sisters gift" moaned yang.  
"She offered to" said Weiss.  
"I said do you need help not I will happily lug the tree from one end of the school to the other and up two flights of stairs" said Ruby helping Blake stand the tree upright.

"You can do the rest alone" said Yang.  
"Fine" said Weiss.  
"Phew" said Ruby sliding down the wall.  
"Hey do you reckon Pyrrha will try to get Jaune under the mistletoe?" Asked Blake which in turn to her some very strange stares.  
"Wow Blake thats not like you talk about gossip" replied Yang.  
"Im just wondering she seems like she might" defended Blake.  
"Probably" said Ruby.

"Attention all students" boomed a echoey voice through the announcement speakers. "Warm food and drinks are available in the cafeteria.

"Sounds good" said yang.  
"Sure how about you Ruby?" asked Weiss.  
"Ill be there in a sec" said Ruby and the others left.  
"Yang whats up with Ruby?" Asked Blake.  
"This is going to be the 10th Christmas she hasn't got to spend with her mother.  
Weiss stopped in her tracks, "whats up Weiss" asked yang.  
"Her mothers died she doesn't get to spend it with her and I just made her drag a 7ft tree for half and hour" said Weiss her eyes tearing up.  
"Hey its ok this happens every year she just needs some help" said yang putting a hand on her shoulder.

Weiss wiped her tears away and smiled, they eventually reached the cafeteria got their food and sat down after a while ruby came in eyes red from crying.  
She sat next to yang and the shared a hug.  
"So what do you normally do at christmas Blake?" Asked ruby.  
"Nothing really I usually spend it alone and buy a new book to read" the bowed girl replied.

"We'll we are going to have to change that" said Yang as Jaune sat down, "hey you guys hear about the secret Santa?" Asked Jaune eating his apple.  
"A little" said ruby.  
"I hate it" said Jaune.  
"Why?" Asked Blake.  
"Because what if you get someone you don't even know?" Asked Jaune.  
"Wing it" answered yang as Velvet and the others sat down.

On the other side of the room, "I'm just saying" said pyhrra, "I'm not moaning but you have to get the mistletoe" said Ren, pyhrra smiled at the though of her and Jaune under mistletoe.

"Hey freak" said Cardin walking up, to Velvet. "Cardin I swear if that's you know what again" said Velvet as a fake branch was held over her head to annoy her.

"It's a branch" said Blake.  
"Good" said Velvet and everyone at the table stood up and Cardin ran off.  
"See don't take much to scare him off" pointed out ruby.  
Velvet smiled and drank her hot chocolate.

Later that day:

All of team Rwby sat on the partners bunks, ruby was on Weiss's bed with her and yang was on Blake's while Blake was dealing with the Christmas lights. each one had lots of blankets trying to keep them warm.  
"I hope it's not this cold again" said Weiss.  
"Hopefully" replied yang.  
They hurt grunts of annoyance for side of the room when they looked Blake had the lights wrapped round her waist and her right arm. Her teammates laughed as she tried to untangle her self, they eventually gave her a hand


	2. Chapter 2

Team Rwby was walking down the hall towards their dorm when they noticed velvety door was wide open, they peeked inside two see her inside her room on her bed just staring at the ceiling.

What's up vel?" Asked yang.  
"Oh hey nothing" she replied.  
"That's not a nothing face thats a I'm bothered face" replied blake.  
"It's just that... Well my teams gone home for christmas, my family is busy" she replied getting out her scroll it was broken and bent, "and Cardin broke my scroll" she replied.

"Does he ever leave you alone?" Asked Weiss.  
"Nope" replied Velvet.  
"You can stay with us" said Blake and they all agreed.  
"You guys sure?" She asked, "i could always get a new key".

"That wont stop you staying christmas alone" said Yang.  
"No one should spend christmas alone" said Ruby, "so pack your stuff.  
"Ok" said Velvet with a large grim as she began to pack her stuff, into her bag.  
"Does she know yet Blake" asked Weiss motioning to Blake's bow.  
"Not yet I'm gonna tell her soon" replied the dark haired girl.

"It will brighten her time here" said Yang walking up behind her as Ruby helped Velvet.  
"Their like sisters" remarked Blake.  
"I guess" said Yang "she cant replace me though" she joked  
"Defiantly not" replied Weiss an the others walked over and they left for team Rwby's dorm.

Later that day:

Knock.

"That must be the secret santa assignments" said Blake as they all walked to the door.

It was pyhrra at the door,  
"Hey pyhrra" said Ruby as she put her hand in the box and pulled out a name and walked off. This process repeated with everyone, "so who'd you get peter?" Asked Yang.  
"Well i don't think i should tell" she blushed.  
"Its Jaune isnt it?" Replied Ruby.  
"Yes" she continued to blush after the sentence.  
"Any idea what your gonna get him?" Asked Weiss.  
"No not yet" said pyhrra, "but ill find something" she said leaving.

"Shes gonna have fun" said Blake as she went to the toilet.  
"So Weiss who did you get?" Asked Yang.  
"Blake" her words were emotionless, "i don't know what she likes or anything she might want"

"Books" replied Ruby.  
"A new bow?" Suggested Velvet.  
"Not sure both sound good" replied Weiss.

Later that day:

"So Velvet we don't know much about" said Yang lying down in bed.  
"Theres not much to tell" said Velvet shyly.  
"Oh come one I bet theres loads" replied Ruby.  
"Well I'm a Faunus as you know already, i can see in the dark, Cardin hates me, i like archery, I'm silent" she began.  
"I like dark blue, I'm from a tiny little town up north, and soon I'm going to a aunt" the others looked shocked.

"An aunt?" Asked Weiss.  
"Yeah a little girl shes due in the next week or so" replied Velvet.  
"Sounds pretty cool" said Ruby.  
"She a Faunus too?" Asked Blake.  
"Should be her mother is part wolf" answered Velvet.

"Ruby was that your scroll" asked Blake recognising the tone.  
"Yeah" replied Ruby opening message on her scroll.

"She left before i could talk to her" was the text written on the screen and a picture file was present, Ruby opened it.

She girl froze up completely and began to breath slowly, "Ruby... Ruby sis whats wrong" asked Yang as she walked to her sister and Velvet took the scroll form her hand.

The photo was a figure standing in the snow in a white cloak like Ruby's very own. The picture was signed only "S"

"Ruby who is that?" Asked Weiss.  
"The sender is sally, and she said she'd tell me if my mother returned to grim rock hallow" replied Ruby before snapping back into life, "the chances of it being her are low" replied Ruby with a sigh.

"Well maybe..." Yang began but saw it was hopeless.  
"Night guys" said Ruby as she began to sleep.  
"Do you reckon its her mother?" asked Blake.  
"Not sure i hope so" replied Yang.

the next day.

they had all gone into town and weiss was paying extra attention to Blake to see what she liked and disliked.

Velvet and Ruby were in a weapon component shop.

"that looks cool" said Ruby pointing to something but Velvet was looking at something else.

"arrows?" Asked Ruby.

"these arrows have a hallow end for dust, well the actual arrows do, these are just instructions on how to make them" replied Velvet, "ive been afters these for years".

Ruby new what to get Velvet now.


	3. Chapter 3

Due to me not paying attention when I uploaded the last chapter I made the second chapter the first, so another upload.

With christmas only two days away beacon began to become hectic students hurrying to gift you team mates and try to celebrate.

Team RWBY was on such team that was trying to get ready, they along with the help of Velvet had finished decorating the tree.

"3...2...1" said Ruby flicking the switch and turning on the lights, the tree lit up followed by some on the ends of Weiss's bed and Blake's bed. And tinsel hanging from the ceiling.

"At least we didn't go overboard on lights" said Weiss.  
"Please" said Yang to the cold girl, "you haven't seen overboard with lights". They all looked to Ruby.  
"Its true she put some many lights in the house one day she blew the power for the street" said Ruby and they all stared at Yang who just shrugged.

Suddenly a loud clank and the noise of something shutting down filled the room, "attention all students" came a voice a few seconds later, "the boiler has just shut down, we will try to fix it as soon as possible".

"Great" said Yang who was already shivering, "its -2" said Blake in shock looking the the thermometer.  
"Ill make drinks" said Weiss heading for the kitchen area while Yang and Blake grabbed extra blankets.

"That was great timing" said Velvet sarcastically.  
"Well we need to keep warm" said Weiss handing out hot drinks to everyone.  
The all got into their beds and sat wrapped up in blankets, "Ruby did you find out about that picture?" Asked Blake.  
"Yeah it was Cardin he over heard me telling you about my time in Grimm rock and sent it to upset me" she replied and Yang was furious.  
"Thats just sick" said Velvet.  
"He still trying to get back at you?" asked Weiss.  
"Yeah" said Ruby sighing.

More time passed.

"Velvet theirs something I need to show you" said Blake and the others new what was coming. Blake removed her bow and Velvet's face turned to shock, Blake explained everything, and Velvet understood.

Later that night.

Everyone had fallen asleep, except Weiss who was preparing Blake's secret santa gift she stared at with happy ness.

Meanwhile.

Pyrrha walked to the bathroom when the door opened at Jaune appeared, "oops sorry Pyrrha" he apologised  
"Its fine" she reassured but Jaune was focused on something handing above them, "is that?" Jaune asked.  
"Nora" sighed pyrrha, "well you know the rules".  
"Yeah well I've errr" he began.  
"Never kissed anyone" she finished.  
"Yeah" his voice disappeared as she stepped closer blocking off his escape, she was wearing a slightly baggy T-shirt with some shorts, Jaune however though she looked great.

"Its easy" she said, "take my hand think this" she put his hands on her back and on her cheek, she put her arms round his neck and leaned in, Jaune tried to pull away at the last second but she held him and their lips connected, Jaune relaxed into the kiss and kissed her back the kiss lasted along time.

Meanwhile Ren lay in his bed smiling at his handy work.

Meanwhile.

A snow storm had picked out and to make matters worse the heating had only come partly back on. Ruby sat shivering in bed while the wind smashed into the walls outside.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Asked Weiss.  
"Yeah I'm freezing" she replied:  
"I thought your aura kept you warm?" asked Weiss.  
"Apparently not" said Ruby.  
"Thats not all is it?" Asked Weiss.  
"No its just I'm thinking of mum" she replied.  
"She'd be proud" said Weiss and Ruby smiled" now on you dolt you need your sleep" she said as she feel asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Team RWBY's dorm was peaceful and quiet until…  
"Yang" its christmas!" Shouted Ruby into her sisters ears,  
"You don't say" replied her sister sarcastically.  
"Merry christmas" said Velvet sitting up right yawning her ears rising back up straight.

"Yo Blakey rise and shine" said Yang dropping down to her partners bunk.  
"What?" Asked Blake half asleep.  
"Its christmas kitty" said Yang rubbing her cat ears.  
"Oh right" she said sitting up right.  
"Weiss entered the room with food wand drinks.

Later.

They all sat down as presents were exchanged.

"Here Yang this is for you" said Weiss.  
"Thanks princess" said Yang as the opened it, "you trying to tell me something?" The blonde held up a pair of gold head phones with her symbol on them.  
"Nope" replied Weiss mimicking Ruby.

"Here Blake for you" said Yang giving her a small box, inside her amber eyes you could see the emotion in Blake.  
She opened it to reveal a new bow while similar it was designed more for comfort then looks.

"Thanks Yang" said Blake putting it on.  
"Ruby for you" said Blake handing Ruby a box, she opened it and inside was a new blade for crescent rose.  
"Thanks Blake" Ruby smiled, "I've got one for Weiss" she said handing the small box to her partner "and one for Velvet" the bunny eared girl looked up.

They both opened their gifts at the same time, "Ruby thank you" said Weiss staring at the dress before her.  
"heh I kind of know a tailor" said Ruby receiving a warm smile from Weiss.  
Velvet opened hers, "wow Ruby this is" she began, inside was the very same plans for arrows she had been looking at several days earlier, as well as some of the arrows as well.

"I saw that you liked them and couldn't not get them for my bestie" replied Ruby, Velvet walked over and hugged her new friend.

JNPR.

This morning had been eventful: gifts had been eventful, Nora's gifts especially.

She had gotten everyone hard necklaces, pyhrra had gotten Jaune a charm bracelet and after the kiss the night before Jaune was beginning to see the picture.

Ren didn't really celebrate christmas before and therefore his gifts were rather small rings, but no one minded.

Rwby: a new arrival.

Velvet and the others had finished their next round of gifts when a Letter slid under the door, "vel its for you" said Weiss handing it to the girl.  
"Hmm what is it" the bunny girl said opening it, when she did she was speechless, "oh my god".

"What?" Asked Ruby looking at the letter. Stapled to the letter was a picture, of a small new born with purple eyes and a small set of wolf ears upon its head.

Written underneath was:

Juliet scarletina : born 24 december: 10:44 PM.

"Thats your niece?" Asked Ruby.  
Velvet couldn't answer only look at the picture eventually she spoke, "thats my brothers daughter, and my niece yes".

Christmas passed that year with carols, mistletoe and huge turkeys.

**A short finally to the christmas spin off, merry chirstmas.**

**I have already begun writing a sequel to Hard times, and it will be out near new year..**


End file.
